


Somewhere to sleep

by Rookmoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, College, Cuddling, Dreaming, Food, Friends to Lovers, Honey, I don't blame them, Other, Reader doesn't wanna be home right now, Reader falls asleep on a skeleton, Reader is kind of oblivious, Reader's done with your shit, Sans is a Little Shit, Sans knows what's up, Sleepovers, So is Ann, Spa-tacos, Unfortunate Implications, Why do they do this?, genderless reader, movies - Freeform, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Reader can't sleep at home, so they ask one of the neighbors if they can crash on the floor.Thank god that someone's okay with it.Even if they are a couple of skeletons.





	Somewhere to sleep

     You manage to drag your tired butt up the stairs to your apartment. With everything taken care of for today, you were looking forward to taking a shower and passing out in bed. That is, until you walk in and see your roommate’s boyfriend sprawled all over your couch.

     “ANN. Your Boyfriend’s Here!” you yell. You're not sure if Ann knows he's here or not.

     “I KNOOOOW!” Ann shouts from the other room.

     Your apartment isn’t really big enough to warrant the yelling, but it sounds like the shower’s on, so both of your plans are shot. Great. What’s-his-name smiles at you as you trudge into the kitchen and pull the fridge open like it’s the fridge’s fault you can’t sleep in your own bed tonight.

     Last time you tried sleeping while he was over was, well, let's say you didn’t get any sleep that night, and neither did they.

     You pull out some leftover pasta, and heat it up before angrily shoving it in your mouth. It was amazing, but you’re too miffed and tired to really care right now. Besides, you could probably crash at one of the neighbors. Hopefully. You deflate when you realize that you haven’t properly met any of them. Sure, you’ve seen them around, but it was just in passing.

     When Ann gets out of the shower, she struts into the living room wrapped in a towel. That’s something you don’t want to see. Her boyfriend, on the other hand, seems to be all over it.

     “Ok, that’s enough. I’m out. See ya later.” You wave as you go in your room for your bag and a change of clothes for tomorrow. You shower fast and change into something more comfortable. Might as well, while you’re still here. Ann says something from the living room, and her boy toy laughs while you shove your stuff together and stalk out of the house. Maybe she was trying to get you to leave. Either way, you’re out of their hair, and they’re out of yours.

     All that’s left is finding someone who would be willing to let you jack their floor for the night.

     You avoid your next door neighbors for obvious reasons, and walk down the hall. The first door you knock on, you wait a minute before realizing that they’re not going to answer. The first person to answer realizes that they don’t know you and you get a door shut in your face, along with a half hearted apology and a warning about strangers.

     Maybe this was a smidge harder than you thought. You approach door after door, until you get to room 304.

     The next people to open the door aren’t exactly human. Sure, you had seen plenty of monsters, having fought your way into one of the few universities that are okay with having monster students, but you hadn’t really made friends with any. Not many were in your classes to begin with.

     This guy looks like a short skeleton. Only about half a foot shorter than you.

     “HELLO, HUMAN. IS THERE ANYTHING I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, CAN HELP YOU WITH?”

     You blink. Man, this guy has a set of lungs… wait, or would he lack a set of lungs?

     “Hey, my roommate’s boyfriend is staying over, so do you mind if I sleep on your floor?”

     “PAPYRUS! A HUMAN WANTS TO SPEND THE NIGHT WITH US.” He looks so excited.

     You wonder if this is really a good idea. It's too late to back out now, so you go along with it.

     “i’m fine with it.” Another monster dude pokes his head behind the shorter one. This one is a couple of heads taller than the first skeleton, but his smile is just as warm, if not a bit more tired. “you sure you wanna stay here?”

     “Why not. Better than staying up all night.” You shrug, and the small one welcomes you in with a flourish.

     “I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, AND THIS IS MY BROTHER, PAPYRUS!” He says.

     You tell them your name, and step into their warm home. “You two have a nice place here.”

     “Thanks…” Papyrus wanders into another room, waving his way out. He’s back less than a minute later.

     “most people call me stretch. he’s blue, but it doesn’t really matter what you call us.” Stretch-Papyrus walks out of a room with a couple of blankets floating behind him. “you want the couch or the floor?”

     “THE HUMAN MUST SLEEP ON THE COUCH. IF IT  IS UNCOMFORTABLE, THEN THEY WILL TAKE MY BED AND I WILL SLEEP ON THE COUCH.” Blue leaves no room for argument, even though you really want to push it.

     You realize pretty quickly that this guy had two settings. Loud, and not talking.

     You can feel things get awkward before the small one -Blue-Sans- looks at you with those sparkly eyes, and asks if you want to watch a movie with them. You can feel yourself starting to fall asleep, and you agree, knowing that you might be able to stay up for some of it. Since Papyrus seems tired, they might not mind if you fall asleep.

     When they have the couch set up, the brothers treat you to a wonderful dinner of spaghetti tacos. Blue proudly tells you that it’s a mix of his two favorite foods as he serves the plates. You’ve never tried one before, but it looks edible. You eat it, and smile. It’s not too bad. The noodles are a bit soggy, but it’s alright. Then you notice a sparkle in the sauce. Your eyes widen, and then you realize that you don’t really want to know, and keep eating anyway. Your new friends watch as you eat. Sans is proud, but Papyrus looks a little wary. You’ve already eaten some, by the looks of it. No point in stopping now.

     When you’ve finished the glitter spa-taco, you find yourself on the couch between the two brothers, watching the worst scary movie ever. You make commentary, as usual, and laugh when the main characters try to escape, only to have something completely avoidable happen.

     “This ghost has some strange humor.” You had watched a ghost flip a table for no reason. Stretch agrees, and keeps watching. He sighs when a bowl of pasta gets dumped on some unsuspecting girl’s head.

     “such a waste.” He mutters. Blue gives a sharp nod before turning his full attention back to the movie.

     You don’t even know when it happens. One minute, you’re fighting sleep to watch people scream, and the next, you’re laying on someone’s ribs. You don’t really pay attention to who’s serving as your pillow, but it’s too comfy to move. Your pillow smells like honey. You really like honey.

     The next morning, you wake up and realize that neither of the brothers are in the living room, and you have a fluffy blanket under you head. You aren’t sure if you dreamt about sleeping on a skeleton. Three other blankets are layered on top of you. You flip them onto the back of the couch and check the time. It’s too early for you to be up. You grab a drink of water, and find the bathroom before returning to the couch. The warmth from earlier is gone, and you sigh before laying down and waiting to warm your spot up again.

     It doesn’t take long before you’re dreaming. It’s strange, but you see yourself playing with a fluffy white dog who finds a bunch of bones. You play fetch and shower the little thing in attention before it runs away. Then you see it playing with a much larger dog. This one wears a suit of armor. You laugh when it jumps out of the strange contraption and is really not big at all.

     When you wake up again, and turn off the damned alarm on your phone, you find that you slept better on this gift of a couch than you did in your own bed. Too bad you can’t do this more often. Then again, who says you can’t?

     You drag yourself away from the nest of blankets and wander into the kitchen. Blue flips an omelette, and sends you a cheery good morning. You reply in kind, and go to get ready for the day. You’re ready to face the day ahead, and you don’t really have time to go back to your own place until later. Sans, bless his soul, has set out three plates, silverware, and various breakfasty condiments. Then he goes to wake his brother.

     When he comes out, he’s straining and dragging his much taller brother to the table. He’s wrapped in blankets and trying to stay asleep in spite of Sans’ insistence that he stop being lazy and get up already. You laugh when you see Papyrus drooling. His bright orange spit trailing down his face and onto the blanket. When he smells food, he sits up and wipes the spit off of his face like nothing happened and sits at the table. Sans scolds him when he leaves his blankets on the floor, but he just smiles and shrugs, saying that he’ll take care of it later.

\---------------------------------------------------------

     When you get home, you end up telling Ann about last night, and the monsters you met in room 304 over dinner. Her beau is nowhere to be seen, so you’re safe to sleep in your own bed tonight. You laugh when you tell her about the movie that you fell asleep to. She asks who you fell asleep on, and is surprised when you tell her that you don’t really remember. You tell her that you woke up on blankets, so it’s possible that you didn’t fall asleep on either of the guys. Ann scoffs, and you send her a joking glare.

     She says that it’s nothing when you ask her why, but you know Ann too well to believe it. She’s up to something, and you want to know what it is. You end up finding out a couple of days later, when she invites them over for dinner. She makes homemade casserole while you clean up a little bit, so you know she’s trying to impress these guys, but why?

     Wait, was she thinking about the whole you’re not dating anyone thing? You don’t bother to ask. You’ll find out soon enough.

     When the guys get to your house, she has you get the door. You introduce Ann, and all end up mostly eating in silence. Then Ann asks how the sleepover went. That’s when Sans’ eye sockets get all big and glittery and you wonder, not for the first time, what you’ve gotten yourself into. Sans takes something out of his pocket with a mischievous grin, and shows it to everyone at the table.

     It’s a picture of you snoozing on Papyrus. He looks comfortable, in spite of being a living pillow. He’s got an arm draped over your side.

     Sans seems proud of his picture, and his brother blushes bright orange. He tries to snatch the picture away from his shorter brother, but Sans easily dodges, and smiles.

     “BROTHER, IF YOU WANT THE PICTURE, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS ASK.”

     Ann laughs, and you’re stuck between a rock and a hard place. Too embarrassed to deal with these guys and their shenanigans right now, you dig into your plate and focus on the flavors in your mouth.

     After the whole dinner is over with, you suggest a movie. Ann smirks, and sits on the end of the couch. Sans seems to catch on to her little plan takes the other end.

     That means that you and Papyrus are sitting in the middle, and halfway through _Adam’s Family_ Ann gets bored and starts poking you. You swat her hand away, and shift closer to Papyrus. He tries to give you a little more room, but his small brother seems to be trying to take up as much space as possible, and it’s kind of annoying. You end up pressed against the poor flushed skeleton.

     When you quietly demand Ann to tell you what she wants, all you get is a cheeky smile and her looking back and forth between you and Papyrus. An extra eyebrow wiggle gets her point across clear as day. You huff, not wanting to try and make a move when you just met these guys last week, but you do find yourself wondering if it could happen.

     After all, relationships between humans and monsters isn’t something you oppose.

\-----------------------------

     Several months of mischief later, you find something on your doorstep. It’s a small jar of honey with a note tied to the lid. You read it carefully.

     ‘hey there, pal. i would bee honored if you would come by for a bit. i’ve got something _sweet_  to tell you.’ The bottle of honey was enough to let you know just who the note was from. That and the pun. You and Papyrus had done a lot of bonding through puns.

     You knock on their door, and Papyrus answers.

     “yo. good to know you got the note.” He chuckles, rubbing the back of his skull. “so, you wanna come in?”

     “Sure.” you make yourself comfortable on the couch. “You said you had something to tell me?”

     “yeah. you remember dinner at your place, right? how you were practically in my lap by the end of the movie?”

     You nod, remembering just how embarrassing that was and wondering where he was going with this. He was already sweating bullets.

     “i, well, that wasn’t exactly on accident. my bro said he heard me talking in my sleep and decided to have a little fun teasing me, but that’s a story for another day.” Papyrus cuts himself off, realizing that he’s  about to start rambling and getting away from his point. “i was wondering if maybe you would, well, i mean if you don’t mind dating monsters, if i could call you my vertibabe?”

     “Only if I can call you my bonefriend.” You wink. You’ve known about your feelings for the skeleton for a couple of months now, but you weren’t sure how he felt, so you never acted on it. Somehow, that lead you to his doorstep.

     Papyrus leans towards you, and you end up snuggling into him. His ribs move with each breath he takes, and he just cuddles you for a while.

     It was peaceful, at least, that’s until Sans decides to take another picture. It was kind of difficult to avoid the pictures, but you didn’t really mind. Sans gets a kick out of it, and Papyrus is easily flustered anyways.

     For your six month anniversary, you find a photo album on your bed with that first picture of you and Papyrus nestled safely in the cover. Inside, you found just about every time you two had been cute together in front of anyone. There were even a couple of you to being sweet together when you thought you were alone. You also noticed that the thing was filled from front to back. You close the book, and a smile stretches across your face. Paps is gonna love this one.


End file.
